The Devotion of Light and the Allure of Darkness
by Fanficqueen306
Summary: For Diana Lane it would seem that both Heaven and Hell desire her. But will she chose the devotion of the light or the allure of darkness? Or will she have to? After all the allure of darkness is not the absence of light... Light Trigger Warning for mentions of Rape.
1. Men and Monsters

**Welcome to my new story! I got this idea thanks to Polkadttedgiraffe11 so we all have her to thank for this! I hope you enjoy it and place leave a review and let me know what you think! **

When we are children our parents teach us right from wrong. Or they are meant to anyway. In the end, children often see the world in black and white... Good and Evil, Men and Monsters. But, as we grow older we start to learn that there is much more to the world. That sometimes, something that we were raised to believe, was not as set in stone as we first thought, we learn that life is fluid. The balance is ever changing, yet man always tries to change the scales with talk of light as they add a coin to the dark. But then again, life is an ever changing balance...

It was just my luck that I had the worst taste in men. And I'm not just talking about the typical bad boys who are good for nothing and like to push me around, though I have had a lot of those in my life. No, I had also dated guys who were wonderful and sweet who did everything to make me happy, but they always seemed to love me more than I did them. However, I guess that's not so much bad taste as bad judgement. Whatever it is though, I never thought that it would lead me here.

Here, being the middle of nowhere Ohio, in a downpour of bitterly cold rain... Again, just my luck.

You see everything had started out good, maybe too good, I had found a guy that seemed to be the perfect mix of bad boy and good. His name was Zane Porter. He was a rather good looking guy who had forest green eyes that always shined with some kind of mischief. He was a lawyer, one of those guys that with one look you would think that he was born in a suit. But something most wouldn't know was that he was in to fast cars and had a 1969 Boss 429 Mustang. It was an electric blue with black leather seats that were a soft and buttery.

Man, I loved that car… But, not anymore. I think if I ever saw that car again I may be sick.

Here, running from that car… From that man, no, not man, monster. Someday I would look back on my definition of a monster and he would still be at the top of the list… But today, I was running, the bitterly cold rain doing little for my bruised and aching body. No, the only thing it did was cover the tears as I cried.

I knew he would follow me. After all, I got away, but for how long? If I didn't find some help soon I knew he would get me, and this time I would never get away from him. I can't tell you how, I just felt it deep in my bones. As a rather angry bolt of lighting struck the sky, lighting my dark world for a moment, that was all I needed to see a man and women up ahead of me at what must have been a crossroad. Why anyone was standing out in the middle of all this I don't know and I can tell you I didn't care.

I pushed my body just a little harder praying not for the first time that night, though this time it was that I was not seeing things, and that whoever I was seeing would help me.

I had been so lost in my head that I ran right into the rather attractive brunet. I have no idea how I didn't take us both down but maybe she was just stronger then she looked. Or I was weaker.

"What the fuck!" The women cussed trying to pry my hands from her shirt.

"Please, you have to help me!" I begged not letting go of the women; I feared if I did my knees would give out.

The women look a mix of confused and uncaring as she said to me, "You'll have to get in line, sweetheart. I already have one paying customer and you ain't it."

I had no idea what she meant even as she and I both looked over at the man who seemed to have no idea what to do with our exchange. In the time I was looking away, the women was able to remove my hands from her, dropping them and watching with a raised brow as I dropped to the soft muddy ground. Stepping over me and asking the man if they had a deal.

"But you have to help me! He's going to find me again I just know it!" I begged looking between the man and women.

I continued to beg as I did my best to pull myself up even going so far as to grab the man's leg when he looked down at me. The women sent me a dirty look.

"Stop distracting my client!" She hissed at me, before turning back and asking once again if they had a deal.

The man took one last look at me and then looked at the women, calling her a demon, giving her a yes. In a moment so quick you would think it never happened she kissed him.

"See you in ten years, Doll." She smirked and snapped her fingers and the man was gone.

Just gone, poof like some kind of magicians magic act. Except there were no trap doors, no smoke or mirrors, he was just gone like he had never been there at all. Just as I was trying to make some sense of what I just saw, the women or demon turned to me with a bored look.

"Now I wish I could help you, Doll, but you didn't summon me. And well demon or not, it's the rules, maybe next time though." She straightened up looking for all the world like she would disappear just like she had made the man.

"Please…" I wimpred one last time looking up at the women.

"Now what's all this?" An accented man's voice sounded from behind me.

Both myself and the Demon women looked at the man who had just appeared out of nowhere. The man, who I guess was a Demon too, and oh God I must have lost my mind, Demons… But, I guess at this point that's better then Zane getting his hand on me again. I shivered at the thought. The Demon was dressed in an expensive dark blue suit with a matching overcoat, and if I had been in my right mind, I would have said he was rather hot. He had a bit of a beard and a mustache, but unlike most men it fit him, he also had a full head of dark hair that was plasted to his head.

"Crowley, I was just saying goodbye to the little pet. Came running in on my deal." The Demon women said with both a verbal and physical eyeroll.

"Help me… Please…" I felt like it was rather hopeless, but I didn't think I had it in me to get up and keep moving.

Crowley looked down at me and at first the look on his face and in his eyes said he was bored with all of this already. And then his eyes moved down my body slowly, taking in my ripped leggings and the bruises that I'm sure were starting to develop on my face and wrists, that's when the look in his eyes changed though his face didn't. Somehow they became both soft and full of fury, then they snapped back up to the women beside me.

"Leave." He said in a commanding tone that had the women gone without protest.

I looked up at him fearfully, after all, what if he wanted to hurt me too? I don't know that I could get away a second time, I didn't even know how I did it the first. But I knew my strength was failing me when I very well may need it again.

But then he walked slowly to me kneeling down to touch my face "Oh Dove, what happened to you?"

Something about his soft voice made me feel safe like nothing was ever going to hurt me again though I wasn't so naive as to believe it, I let it take the fight out of me. My eyes rolling back in my head just as an even angrier bolt of lighting fractured the sky in two.


	2. Not all Monsters are Wicked

**Here is chapter two! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think! I love hearing form you guy! :) **

Zane and I had had a fight. Nothing all that bad… Just an argument over the fact that I was not yet ready to jump into bed with him. He knew that I was a virgin and that I had wanted to wait until I was married. Besides that, I had only met him six months before, at my dead end job as a waitress at my grandmother's dinner. He had been sweet, one of the few young guys who came in and talked to me and not my breast. And what can I say, at nineteen, well he was just perfect in my eyes for that alone.

I had ended up sitting down with him for about fifteen minutes, we talked about me and how I wanted to be an artist. How I had been meant to go to art school, but had not had the money to do so. But I had been saving and would have the money to do so in the fall, I hoped. He had smiled and asked me all kinds of questions. We likely would have sat like that forever if it hadn't been for my grandmother.

"Diana Faith, get back to work girl or you'll be here all night." She called from the kitchen eyeing Zane as she did so.

"Coming Grandma!" A blush rose up on my face at having been called by my middle name.

I looked back at Zane to find him smiling at me, something that only made me blush more. He ended up asking for my number and with in about two months we went on our first date. He took me out in his fast car to a restaurant that cost more then I made in a week of tips and we spent the night smiling and talking. When he took me home, that night he was all I talked about with my grandmother.

"He's just perfect, Grandma…" I sighed dreamily,"I mean, I know he's a bit older than me but I think that just makes it better. He has his life together, unlike the boys my age." I told her because she was looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Girl, that boy is closer to thirty then twenty…" She sighed in a way that said she was trying to hold back what she was thinking.

She had done the same when I was little and my mother would leave me with her. She was always going off somewhere, my grandmother called her a free spirit, that is when she was in a good mood. When my mother died, I was twelve, she had been the one to take me in and care for me. After all, she had always been more my mother then my own was…

"All I'm going to tell you Diana, is that sometimes perfection isn't everything… in fact, sometimes it's even rather deceiving… Just promise me you'll be careful?" She asked me, and how could I do anything other then promise her...

Struggling under the weight of a man I thought both loved and respected me, my grandmother's words and the promise I made came back to me. I regretted letting myself fall prey to my ideas of perfections, or maybe I had just been blinded by his flashy and lavish lifestyle. After all, how could a man like him want to be with a girl like me? I had let myself become a part of a fairy tale, only mine had a much more grimm ending.

But only if I let it, only if I let my prince turned monster write the ending to my story. And I wouldn't because only two people had the right to write in the pages of my life and he was not one of them. Zane Porter did not have that kind of power over me.

As he held me down I continued to fight him with everything I had even as I begged him not to hurt me. Telling him that he loved me and this was not something you did to someone you love. But all that got me was a rather hard punch to the face, so hard in fact I could taste blood and my head hit the once soft leather harshly. I knew no one else could hear me crying out as he tried to pull my legging off only to end up ripping them because of my struggling, not that I think it mattered much to him. The storm outside drowned out my voice before words even left my lips.

Helplessness and fear filled me as I prayed to God to help me, to save me from something that I knew would kill me. I begged him to save me from this man who would use my body and break my soul as if I had no meaning…As if angered by something, I heard the storm pick up, making my pleas to God come spilling out of my split and blooded lips. And then I saw a strike of lighting that burned so brightly across the sky you would think that the sky itself had been lit on fire. All of a sudden a tree branch broke though the back window smacking Zane in the head. Making him sit up as much as the car would allow, letting go of my wrists, cursing the thing even as I sent a silent thank you.

I then used the few moments I had been bought, jamming my knee into his balls and pulling myself away from him and out of the car running out into the rain and the unknown…

Waking with a start from my nightmare. I knew I would never forget the feeling of his hands holding me down or the wicked look of satisfaction in his green eyes I had once loved so much. I sat up in the bed that I was laying in and pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I cried for what I had once thought was love, and for the naive girl I had been. But most of all, I cried for what I almost lost.

After sometime of crying, I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes on the soft red and gold blanket so that I could take in the room I was in. You would think, that would have been the first thing I would have done given that I was somewhere I didn't know and that the last thing I remembered was a man who may or may not be a Demon... And to a point you would be right. However, after everything that had happened I was just too tired to care so long as I was safe, and from the look of the richly dressed room and the fact that no one had undressed me from my wet and ripped clothes I think I was.

Who would have thought that I would be safer with a Demon then with my human boyfriend, ex-boyfriend. I could almost laugh.

Though as I moved to uncurl myself I knew laughing would have only caused me more pain. It felt like everything hurt, though I knew it was mostly my ribs and legs followed closely by the killer headache that was starting, likely a symptom of a concussion. My lip only hurt when I ran my tongue along it, and so I knew better than to mess with that.

As I slowly moved myself to the edge of the rather ornate wooden bed that was dark in color and had spires as if it was part of a church or old movie, with inlaid flowers and diamonds, I felt a rather sharp pain in my ribs from all of my movement that made it hard to breath. Each breath felt like fire in my chest and yet more tears came to my eyes.

I knew that I could not just sit here for the rest of my life, though the pain in both my ribs and my head made me want too. I slowly stood on shaking legs almost falling and taking hold of the smooth wood of the banister of the bed. Breathing slowly, I painfully steeled myself and began making my way to one of the three doors I could see in the room. Picking up a throw from one of the low chairs in the room, I wrapped it lightly around me as both a way to keep my modesty seeing as how my legging were all but trash. It was a good thing the shirt I had on with it was somewhat long, it made me feel just a little safer as I stepped out of the relative protection of the beautifully old fashion room.

I wandered the halls of the home I was in, taking in all of the somewhat dark victorian decor, though it made it no less awe worthy, making my sore fingers ache with the need to put it on paper. The halls of the home where nothing compared to the study that I found at the end of one of the endless halls.

The room had bookshelves that looked like something out of a old beauty and the beast novel. It was two stories, with unbelievable cherry colored wood, and black rod iron railing that was twisted to look like dark vines growing out of the wood. The best part, however, was the tree that was carved so that it curved into and wrapped around the room as if it was alive.

As I stared at it in awe, I saw something move in the corner of my eye, that almost had me jumping out of my skin, though I held it back the sudden tenseness of my body, which only made my ribs hurt more. I slowly turned to the desk, taking in for the first time the man who was sitting at it. Crowley the Demon, if I was not completely crazy yet, but he was also my saviour. After all, he could have left me and yet he didn't.

He had his hands where I could see them one with a glass of what looked to be alcohol of some kind. He never moved to get up as he locked eyes with me seeming to be waiting for me to do something, though I'm not sure if he thought I would run, cry, or maybe faint again. Pulling myself together after a minute of just looking at the suited man, I decided that I had to speak to him.

"Thank… Thank you." I said softly, having to clear my raw throat, grimacing as I did so.

"You don't need to thank me, Dove. I maybe a lot of things, but I am not that kind of a monster..." He looked at me with sadness in his brown eyes before clearing his own throat and asking me if I wanted a drink.

Though I had not done much drinking in my life I felt now was one of those times I wanted one, if only to help numb my mind to the memories that threatened to take over every time I felt the burning in my ribs or the way my ripped clothes brushed against my skin. Slowly, I made my way to the soft velvet looking loveseat, pulling the blanket around myself more firmly as I watched him pour my drink.

He stood the length of both our arms from me and held out the drink for me to take. Reaching out for it, I let out a pained gasp as the movement of my arm pulled at my ribs painfully, bring tears to my eyes. I slowly pulled my arm back to my body as if that would somehow lessen the pain. It didn't. I heard the sound of a glass being put down and looked up to see Crowley was looking at me with thinly veiled concern.

"Would you allow one of my Demons to look you over? He was a doctor in his past life." He asked me, adding the last part when my eye widened at the idea of someone I didn't know touching me. "I would also stay with you… If you'd like that, that is, Dove." He also added, after what it seemed my uncomfortable silence about the fact, allowing me some comfort that he would not be leaving the two of us alone together.

I reluctantly agreed, though it was mostly due to the ever increasing pain in my head. It had gotten to the point where I felt like my head was being compressed in a trash compactor and my ears rang only making the feeling worse; the ringing made me feel like I was going to be sick and had me rethinking that drink I had been offered.

Soon after agreeing, an older man came into the room who had a surprisingly grandfatherly air to him. He was around fifty and had graying hair cut and styled into something from nineteen fifty, all slicked back but not greasy looking. He smiled at me and asked if he could take a look at my injuries, making me smile somewhat at him.

"Alright my dear, can you give me a better idea of what happened to you, and where you are in pain?" The doctor who's name I learned was Daniel requested.

The tears that had been building started to escape from my eyes, "I… I… My boyfriend… ex-boyfriend, attacked me in the back of his car, he held me down and he tried…" I let out a sob that made the pain in my heart equal the pain my body was feeling, and though my body would heal I was not so sure about my heart.

"My dear, it will be alright, though it doesn't feel like it just yet it will be. Nothing hurts forever, I think that's why it hurts so much to start with…"

After I had pulled myself somewhat together I allowed Daniel to poke at me and let me know what the damage was.

I knew about the concussion, I could feel it in the way my head felt like it was being popped. It would be weeks before my head no longer felt rattled, and I would get very little sleep for the next twenty-four hours. It also would seem that I had cracked at least two ribs and would be both in pain and at risk for pneumonia for the next four to six weeks at least if not more. And lastly my lip, luckly, would not need stitches as long as I left it be. To sum it up, I would be bruised and in pain for more than a month before I could even start to put this behind me.

"She needs rest but also someone to look after her for at least the next twenty-four hours, she can sleep but for no more than about four hours before she needs to be woken up to prevent a coma. I will also give her something for the pain so that she can be more comfortable." Daniel said leaving to get my pain meds and then leaving once again after he had seen I had taken them.

"It would seem your going to be stuck with me for tonight, Dove," Crowley made a face as if he had just had something occur to him, "I never did ask your name, I'm Crowley, King of both Hell and the Crossroads."

I gave him an odd look, the King of Hell? And the Crossroads? What did that even mean?

"My name is Diana Lane. What do you mean the King of Hell? Isn't Lucifer the King of Hell?"

"Such a fitting name for a fighter, Little Huntress." He said before adding, "Ah, no not for a long time though I'm sure he'll have something to say about it when he gets out of his cage. After all can't trust Moose and Squirrel not to end the world." He said with an over dramatic eye roll.


	3. Crowley

Crowley had done and seen many terrible things in his long life. Both as a human and as a Demon. In fact, he was known to be one of the best torturers in Hell. After the Knights, of course. As well as all of the souls he had taken over his long career as King of the Crossroads. Including his own, which he had sold for a less than nobel reason... All things, he delighted in and would do over and over just for a laugh.

However, in the over five-hundred years that he had lived he could never understand the need that some men, and even some women, felt to sexually violate each other. Rape, it was a word taken much too lightly by those who knew nothing about it and weighted much to heavy on the shoulders of those who knew too much. He had, after all, with his own eyes seen how something so vile could change a women. How they could never truly be the same after. So he had vowed to stop it from happening if he could.

After all, he believed that only the lowest scum did such things and when he had taken over Hell he had made a place just for them where their souls could never move up to becoming a Demon. Where they would forever feel the pain they had inflicted upon their victims.

That is why when he came to see what was taking Ava so long on her deal one rainy night, partly out of boredom, he was more than a bit surprised to find what he did.

That being a pitiful, beaten young girl weakly pleading for help she knew that she would not get. Crowley looked at the beautiful little dove, from her dark hair plastered to her bruised and bloodied face to her ripped leggings and knew what had happened to her. The image of someone who was broken in a way that no one ever should be. An image he had seen more times then he would care to admit.

However, as he sent away Ava and approached her, he saw something flash in her hopeful eyes that gave him hope that this dove would fly once more. That something that shined in her muddy green eyes was a fire and a will to live that surprised him. It pulled him in like a moth to a flame, something that he had not felt in longer than he could remember. But then, her eyes rolled back into her head before he could say more than a few words to her. Just as they did, a rather angry burst of lightning lit up the sky reminding him of the storm raging around them.

With the women, now unconscious, there was little he could do save to take her to one of his homes and keep her safe until she woke once more. His house in Rhode Island would most likely be the best fit. As it would be the most comfortable for the human now in his care.

In a moment, he stood in one of the guest rooms of the home slowly placing her on the bed and moving away from her. Though he could change her from her wet and ruined clothes with a snap of his fingers he knew better then to do so. Knowing it would only make things worse as she would think that he had tried to hurt her as well. With that thought in mind, Crowley left her alone in her new room and made his way to his study to wait for sleeping beauty to wake once more.

Less than an hour after, she slowly made her way into my study, looking at it with an awe that made me happy that this was the place I chose to take her. A small smile made its was to my face seeing the way her long fingers twitched with the need to put what she was seeing on paper. As though some part of her felt she may never again see something so lovely.

Shifting so that I could have both my hands, where when she looked at me, she could see them, I caught her eye. I could see the way her body tensed in a painful manner as though she was both frozen and hoping if she was small enough she could disappear. But I didn't move or speak only meeting her fearful eyes, letting her make the choice on how this would go. I would not have held it against her if she had run from me in that moment. I had not yet gained her trust, after all.

"Thank… Thank you." She softly spoke, having cleared her throat, grimacing as she did so.

"You don't need to thank me, Dove. I maybe a lot of things, but I am not that kind of a monster…" I told her feeling sorry for the pain she must be in, but also feeling uncomfortable with the thoughts that fill my head.

I offered her a drink more as way to distract myself then that I felt she should be drinking at a time like this. I pick a fourteen year old Oban Highland single malt Scotch Whisky that I thought she may like. It was much more floral and fruity then something I would normally drink but I had a feeling the softer tones of cinnamon, ginger, and vanilla would appeal to her. Turning I stood two arm lengths from her not wanting her to feel that I was getting to close. However, when she reached across the space to take the glass from me she suddenly gasped as though in pain and as her eyes filled with tears she slowly pulled her arm back to herself.

Panic shot through me at the idea that something else had happened that I had somehow missed. I set the glass down, meeting her eyes and asking for her permission to have Daniel look her over and getting it, I called for him.

He was one of the few I would trust with her in anyway since though he was a Demon his soul was not as dark as most. He had once been a doctor who had spent all of his life helping everyone he could. That is, until the day his young granddaughter was diagnosed with cancer. That is how I met him, at a crossroads ten miles from his home. I had liked the man as he was willing to die that very night if it meant the young girl would live. Even after giving him his ten years when his time was up he let my Hellhounds take him without any fight. Something I have never seen in all my years at the crossroads. That is why I had made him a Demon without all the normal pain and time involved. And for that he had so far served me well.

When my human guest was lost in thought I pulled Daniel to the side to speak with him.

"What did you think of her mental state? Do you think she will recover from this?" I asked him shooting a look at her.

"I can't say for sure what is going on inside her mind. The only thing I can say is that she seems strong, so I have hope she will move past this. All I know for sure is that her body will heal, as for her mind… that up to her." He said softly also looking over at the fragile young mortal sitting on my loveseat.

"She will need someone willing to help her Crowley…" He gave me a meaningful look before taking his leave.

I found after speaking to her for a few minutes, that her name was Diana and the idea that she was named after the virgin warrior Goddess of the Moon, seemed rather fitting for my little fighter.


	4. Five Pigs

Somehow in the hours I was with Crowley he convinced me to stay with him for the foreseeable future, I blame the concussion. Most surprising, was that he somehow got my grandmother to agree to it as well. I don't even want to know how he did that.

And so that is how I started living under the protection of a Demon who was the King of Hell…

If anyone would have ever told me my life would be anything like this I likely would have called them crazy. But here I am having breakfast with a well dressed man who was reading over some kind of paperwork and drinking tea out of a lovely red tea cup. To look at us both from the outside you would likely think we were a married couple who do this every morning. And though we were the farthest thing from together, we had still been doing this for over a month.

In that time, I had grown to like the man who had saved me from the worst night of my life. He was kind, even if he was rather sassy and sarcastic. I had a feeling he had some idea of what I was feeling, since he was alway careful to never touch me without my consent. Never standing to close, so as to box me in. I found on nights when I could not find sleep or when nightmares found me, that I could come into his study and curl up on the same loveseat from that first night. Sometimes, I would just sit and read and other times we would talk. He never asked me what was wrong, never pushed for me to talk about what had happened.

One night, about a week into my stay with him, I asked him about how old he was. That question got me a rather odd look but with a sigh he indulge me, putting down whatever he was working on.

"Well, I was born in 1661 in Canisbay, Scotland. So I'm about Five- hundred and thirty-three." He had told me, smirking somewhat when my mouth dropped open.

"Now now, Little Goddess don't let your mouth hang open like that it's unbecoming."

I stuck my tongue out at him to show him just how becoming I wanted to be. Rolling his eyes he took a sip from his ever present glass and asked me if I wanted him to tell me the story of his human life. Smiling and fixing myself in my seat so that I could see him better, I excitedly nodded my head.

"Well like I said I was born in 1661 in Scotland. However, I had a different name then it was Fergus Roderick MacLeod..."

He went on to tell me about his mother Rowena who was a beautiful witch, yes I did say witch. She sounded like a sight to see with her flaming red hair and dark green eyes. Though her looks may have painted the picture of a lovely women of her time she was not. She spent much of her time drugging young Fergus, so that he would behave.

"She even tried to sell me for three pigs! I mean I was an attractive child, I could even juggle. I was worth five pigs at least." He told me seemly upset, though I think it had more to do with the number of pigs then that she tried to sell him for.

"She tried to sell you? Your own mother tried to sell you? How are you not more upset about this?" I asked freaking out a bit myself at the idea a mother could do something like that to her child.

"It's hardly the worst thing she ever did to me." He shrugged, as I stared disbelievingly at him as he continued his story.

In the end, she abandoned him after she was accused of witchcraft. Fleing for her life from her home into the unknown, or at least, Crowley had no idea what happened to her.

He end up is a filthy workhouse, fighting and working just to have something to fill his belly with and a place to lay his head. Though the food was never enough and the room the children slept in was cold and let in every gust of wind that came through the area. Somehow, he survived all of the hardship.

When he was able to leave the workhouse he became a tailor, he, however, was not a very good one. In his words he was two-bit, whatever that means. Still he went on with his life. Living day to day, and trying to find happiness. Marrying a women he would say little of other then she was a cheating whore. Together they had a son named, Gavin, who he seemed to hate almost more then his wife. I have a feeling it had to do with not knowing if he was his son. He told me about how he worked him and worked him until son hated father the way father hated son.

Fergus's story ended with him making a deal at a crossroads that would ten years later mean his death and the birth of the Demon Crowley. And though his story seemed sad to me, I could see that it had given him a kind of "I don't give a damn" strength that has helped him in his long life.

"Diana," I started and looked up at Crowley,"are you alright, dove? You seemed a little lost there."

"I was just thinking…" I bit my lip unsure if I should ask, I was after all just a guest in his home and I felt like I asked much more of him then I should already.

"Now I am many things, devilishly handsome, a connoisseur of fine wine, I even have a mean back swing…"

"And you can juggle!" I interrupted gigging at the reminder of the story he had told me.

Receiving an eye roll, he finished,"...But a mind reader is not one of them. Now tell me what it is you would like."

"Well I was thinking since I have been given a clean bill of heath… that maybe I could go into town? Or even just to down to the water?" I had seen the beach from my window and had been day dreaming of walking on the soft looking sand for weeks.

For a moment it was quiet and I feared that maybe I did ask to much, after all as kind as he had been so far Crowley was a Demon. The King of Hell who could kill me with a snap of his fingers.

"That's it? With all the nerves you were giving off one would think you were going to ask me to give you the keys to Hell. Of course I'll take you into town, however, not today."

I was so excited at the idea that I would be able to get out of the house and maybe see something of the area I would come to call my home, that I did not think to ask why we couldn't go today. Though I would soon learn that it would matter little if we had gone or not, because the reason we had not would soon find us.

Later that same night, as I lay in my bed sleeping peaceful for the first time since the attack, I heard a sound. My sleeping mind didn't make anything of it until I heard harsh but soft voices that had me blinking my eyes confused as to what was going on. Sitting up in my bed sure I was crazy to be hearing things in a house that only ever had myself and Crowley in it.

"_You're sure that he's gone?" _

"_Yes, Sammy, of course I'm sure…"_

So I wasn't crazy, or no more than normal… But that meant little because someone was in my home, and they seemed to believe that Crowley was not home. What reason could they have for being here if he wasn't or at all for that matter? Fear coursed through me, could they be here for me? No, that was crazy they couldn't know who I was or that I was here right?

Regardless, I curled into my bed hoping that if I stayed there and didn't move that I would be overlooked, if I was found at all.

It would seem though that lady luck was not on my side as I heard the door open slowly and I clenched my eyes closed, holding my breath, hoping to remain unseen. As you can imagine this didn't work. It didn't work so well that when I felt a hand clamp strongly around my arm and I freaked out.

Imagines flashed through my mind, the feeling of being held down, helplessness bringing tears to my eyes as the sound of a raging storm, and the ripening of fabric all overwhelmed me. When I tried to fight off the hand, a second was added along with a voice I didn't recognize telling me to calm down. Crying out, I thrashed my arms and legs, that someone else took hold of making me scream almost as loud if not louder then when I was in that car. And for me, in my mind I was.

"Dean… Dean."

"Not now, Cas! Can't you put her to sleep or something? If she keeps on like this she'll hurt herself." The voice of this Dean came from my feet and made me feel no better than any of the others going on, in fact the idea of being put to sleep only made things worse.

"_Dean!"_ Snapped the deeper voice of who I guess was Cas.

"Let her go, Dean. We shouldn't be here…"

"No, you shouldn't."


	5. One Hell of a first impression

**A new chapter! YAY! I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! :)**

Have you ever had a moment in your life were the only thing you were wishing for was that this was all a dream? That you could wake up and once again be nine years old, with mom and dad rushing in to sooth the bad dreams away? Back to when things were simple, before "adult" life was a thing?

For me, this last month has been mine, and for that I feel lost in a way I never knew I could feel.

When I heard Crowley's voice a little of the overwhelming fear at the unknown hands with unknown intent left me. It didn't stop the fight to have the hands removed, since the feeling of being trapped was madding, but he calmed me in a way I did not yet understand.

"Let her go boys, I will only tell you once." His voice had not changed but the feeling in the room had, growing darker with each word in a way even in my panic haze, I could feel.

Doing as they were told, the boys let me go, and in a moment of vindictiveness I kicked out my leg. I felt when I made contact and hearing him gaps and go down made a small part of me feel better that I had made this "Dean" feel even a small part of my own pain. I may have felt bad for hurting him, but I had no idea why he would try to kidnap me, and so I felt it was only right. From what I could see in the dark though my teary eyes, the other one moved to his side calling out his name.

I heard Crowley laugh in a cruel sort of way at Dean's pain and remembering that he was on the other side of my would be kidnapers, I quickly sprung from my bed and all but threw myself into the man's arms. Burying my face into his suit jacket, he wrapped an arm around me slowly so that I could move away if I wished, me crying even more, though this time out of relief.

I would later learn that if I had looked into his eyes, that in his anger his eyes had turned red, I may not have wanted to cling to him as much as I did.

"What do you three _think_ you're doing? Oh no, that's right none of you have a brain in your heads to think with!" I could still feel the anger and power coming off of him in waves and yet it was not him who scared me.

"What are we doing? What are you doing keeping a human girl as a pet!? She should be at home, hell she doesn't even look like she's out of school yet!" Dean, who seemed to be the speaker of the three men yelled back.

The yell had me curling more into Crowley, clutching his suit so tightly I was sure I would rip it. I felt the way his arm tightened just a touch around me, felt him softy press his lips to my hair and whisper to me trying to sooth my fear.

"It's alright, Diana, it's ok. I'm not going to let them hurt you, just relax."

"Promise?" I asked in a small voice, much like a child.

I peaked up at him and when I did so he wiped my tears from my eyes, and smiled at me with soft eyes.

"I give you my word, Little Huntress."

"Why are you have a chick flick moment with a Demon? What have you done to her, Crowley!?"

Both of us blinked as we turn to look at Dean, who I could now see more clearly, since at some point the light had been flicked on. I looked at all three of the good looking men, having no idea who was who as I had only heard voices at this point. However, if I had to guess the one holding his face was Dean, but as for the tall one and the trench coat I had no idea.

"And, yet you are the one would tried to kidnap her in the middle of the night from her home, who held her down like she was some kind of animal. The ones who have made her fear for her life and likely given her even more nightmares." He said looking more then a little upset at what Dean was getting at and as the man once more opened his mouth Crowley cut him off.

"You think you have the right to come into my home and harm someone I am protecting and then think you have the right to say I hurt her in some way…"

"Your a Demon and the King of Hell and you think I would believe your trying to _protect _her? Why would you do that if not to use her from something later! That's what you do after all, it's the only thing you know how to do."

Blinking at what this man, who didn't know anything about me or my relationship with Crowley Demon or not, I just didn't think I could stand by as the man who had saved me was talked to this way, I spoke up.

"H...Hey!" The one word taking all eyes to me.

"You don't know what he has done for me, he saved my life, and I will not stand by and let you talk to him like this."

"So, what you sold your soul to him and now you think you he cares about you? I know you're young, but I didn't think you were stupid."

"Dean." Hissed Sam at the same time as the other man grab hold of his arm as if to keep him from coming at me.

"You think I… You think I sold my soul to Crowley? No, he saved me from almost being raped… took care of me after so that my injuries could heal. He even asked me if I wanted to go home, but I felt safer here." I turned to look at Crowley.

"Is that what that other Demon would have wanted if she had helped me?" And then shook my head because I don't think I wanted to know If I would have sold it in that weak moment.

"Look I think maybe we got somethings wrong here. So, maybe we should sit down and talk about this a little more…" Sam said looking like an unsure peacekeeper.

We ended up moving into one of the sitting rooms where Dean continued to throw out accusations at both myself and Crowley. His brother, something I learned from them talking, tried to peacekeep.

"How did you two morons find out Diana was even here?" Crowley asked, the same question that had been on my mind, I had never even left the house.

"Massive storm in a time of year that don't normally happen at the same night a good looking girl goes missing? You think we wouldn't look into it?"

"Well that still doesn't tell me how you knew she was here let alone with me."

The two brothers looked at each other somewhat sheepishly, as if the way they found me was somehow embarrassing. This time Sam answered.

"We- ah, overheard Ms. Lane on the phone with you. She said your name and Cas told us that it was in fact you talking to her…"

"And let me guess you didn't even think to talk to her first? Typical."

This lead to yet more sarcastic remakes from both Crowley and Dean as if they were playing verbal table tennis, that I could hardly keep up with.

Castiel, the trench coat wearing Angel, man I must be playing supernatural bingo, said nothing as he stood looking at me as if trying to see through me. That is until they were all leaving.

"You are important. Why?" He asked, standing much to close making me take a step back from him.

"Um… What?"

"Excuse him, he's not got personal space down just yet. Come on, Cas." Sam took hold of him and pulling him away and out of the room with him, casting a worried look at Crowley.

Looking out the window as the sun rises I sighed, I had wanted to go out today but now I wasn't so sure if I should. Or if I would be allowed to.

"Now that was a rather trying night, but then again it always is with Moose and Squirrel."

I just sighed once more leaning my head against the cool glass, watching the colors the sun painted the starry sky.

"Now don't be like that Dove, we have a outing to go on today. That is if your still up too it?"

A smile broke out on my face, and I rush to my room to get ready for my day out.


	6. Heavens Mark

Dean was not happy to say the least, he had thought that they would be saving a poor girl from a Demon only to find she WANTED to stay with him. That she seems to think he's protecting her, and though he could understand that he had saved her, he could not get why she would ever want to stay.

"What the hell was that back there man, you were of no help at all. Hell you wanted us to leave her there to begin with." Dean said turning on Castiel, as if he was somehow to blame for all of this.

But he just continued to look out of the car window seeming lost in thought, and he was. So much so he was even still in the car at all. There was something about Diana that he could not name… Something that had her marked by Heaven in a way he had never seen before…

"Cas, are you ok? Dean's right you said something about her being important…" Sam said ever the peacekeeper, but with the same curiosity as his brother.

"Diana is marked by Heaven."

"Marked? Marked how?"

"A… Warning…"

Sam and Dean both looked at each other, and then Dean pulled over the impala, turning to look at Castiel expectantly as if that would somehow tell him to keep speaking.

"Cas, man, what kind of a warning we talking? She not gonna like birth the antichrist or something is she?"

"The antichrist will not be born of a mortal, Dean." Cas replied looking lost as to where that came from in their present conversation.

"I think what Dean is trying to say is, is this warning something we need to worry about? Is she like a seal or something worse?"

Castiel thought back to the feeling that came off the young mortal and hit him in waves. It had been like nothing he had ever felt before in his long life. It wasn't a bad feeling, like he got from Demons or other monsters he had come across in his time with the Winchesters. It had rather been a promise of retribution to any harm that came to her at his or any other Angels hand.

"It was a warning to any Angel that comes in contact with her, it foretells of punishment for any of me or my brethren who do her harm. If I had helped you I would not have been forgiven…" The last part being said very softly so that the brothers almost didn't hear him.

"So, she's got a big do not do not disturb sign on her forehead?" Dean asked and getting no reply from the Angel looked over at his brother.

"I think maybe we need to take a trip back to Grandma's dinner, Dean. Maybe she could shed some light on this."

Dean nodded his head and pulled the car back on to the road, with questions moving rapidly in his mind. As Sam pulled out his cell phone to make a call to Bobby.

As both boys went about their normal routine for a hunt, Castiel thought over what he should do. On the one hand, the Winchesters where his friends, who he both wanted to help and protect. He had done a lot for them after all, he had left the protection of Heaven and put his lot in with the two mortals. That made him responsible for them and their actions…

On the other hand, he had to let them use the free will his father had given them. That, however, did not mean he could help them with this. It was one thing to rebel against Michael and the Apocalypse. To fight for what was right and protect his father's last creation. Still this was not a monster or the end of the world, this was a child protected by Heaven and the only one who would do something like that… Well, he would not have done so without a reason. And for that idea alone he could not help them.

"I will not help you with this." And without pause he was gone.


	7. Unanswered Questions

**Normally I don't answer Guest reviews but this one gave myself and ****Polkadottedgiraffe11 a giggle so...: To the Guest, Chuck knows... And he will be part of the story later. Though, I can't say more without giving to much away... As for Sam and Dean, well they are going to do what they always do... Mess shit up lol. No I love the boys but they play both a big and small roll in this story... As for Cas, no he's not going to report it, partly due to the fact he is not welcome in Heaven right now, but also because I think he would be afraid of what may happen to her if he did... As for Guardian****Angels, no she dose not have them I think that would be a bit much for this story... But if she did your right they kinda suck lol. ****I hope that was helpful and I answered everything for you. If not, feel free to PM me anytime, I answer back to all of them! **

Over the months that followed the Winchesters _introduction _to Diana, they learned very little about the Heavenly protected girl. That is, little that made her anything more than just a nineteen year old human girl. This is what they did know about the young girl:

**Name:** Diana Faith Lane

**Born:** October 31 1989

**Age:** 19

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Hair:** Brown

**Mother:** Ella Rene Lane (**Born:**1970-2001) (**Cause of Death:** Drug Overdose)

**Father:** _Unknown_

**Grandmother:** Rebekah Anne Lane (Wallworth) (**Born:** May 9 1946-Present)

**Grandfather:** Ezekiel James Lane (**Born:** 1943-1985) (**Cause of Death:** Heart Attack)

"She seems like a normal teenage girl to me, Dean, if not maybe a little too sweet for her own good…" Sam told his brother as he looked though records on the young Lane girl.

"Well she's not, and we're gonna find out why." Snapped Dean not looking up from his own work.

Dean had been in a bad mood since Castiel had left them, no matter how they called, the angel stayed away, and when Sam had told Dean that he may come back if they stopped looking into Diana… Well, it had not ended well, to say the least. Sam had a feeling that Dean was conflicted about what Castiel had told them, after all who would want to not be forgiven? Though for what or by who both of the Winchesters had no idea. And for once no amount of research was going to help them.

Very little of the girl's life was unknown, from her 3.0 GPA to the collage art classes she had been planning on taking, in fact the only thing they couldn't find was who her father was. It had become somewhat clear to them that her mother was a bit _free_, with herself over the years. The only person still alive who may know was Diana's grandmother, who as soon as they started asking questions about the younger girl had closed up and become cold to the two men. Not that Sam blamed her, after all Diana herself had told them about how she had been attacked. Her family, or what was left of it was rightfully protective of her.

That, however, meant that they had hit a dead end on what they could find out about her, only upsetting Dean more.

"Come on, Dean, she's a kid who likes art and works in her family's dinner it's not like she's some kind of monster. Can't we just give it a rest?"

Truth be told Sam had grown tired of over looking someone else's life only to find nothing. Besides it's not like she seemed to need or want their help, so they should focus on those that did.

"A kid who has Cas afraid to even look her up, who is protected by the King of Hell, and has a warning from Heaven stamped on her forehead. How can you not want to know why?"

Dean had always wanted to take down monsters and help the people affected by them. However, his family came before everything and everyone else, and he didn't have a lot of it left. He had Sam and Bobby and Castiel who was starting to worm his way into the small group, but that was it, his mom and dad were dead. And well there had never been anyone else, not really. That's why this girl was so important because she was an unknown that could help or hurt the ones he held most dear. He just knew, she held the key to something and he was going to find out what it was…

"Fine, Sammy, I'll drop it for now. But I still think we need to find out what's so special about her."

Just as Sam sighed relieved that his brother was going to ease up a bit, the two heard the flapping of wings. Turning to look at the sources, they both stared open mouthed at the Angel that they hadn't seen since the mishap with Diana and Crowley. He hasn't changed a bit, though they hadn't expected him to.

"You called." Castiel deadpanned as if he had not ignored them for months, only to appear when Dean has seemingly chosen to stop his hunt to know all there is about Diana Lane.

This could not end any where close to well, if the pissed off look on Dean's face was anything to go by.


	8. A Date with a Demon? Why not

I would never say that I had lived an unhappy life, even if it sometimes had sadness in it. Though that's just life, right? I may have never been unhappy but these last few months in Crowley's home and under his care I have never been happier. One would never believe it, but he was good to me. He allowed me to take classes, helping me get into the local college.

As time past and we spent more and more time together I began to feel myself losing my heart to him. I mean who wouldn't? Not only was he a good looking man but he listened to me and took note of my thoughts on things. Staying up nights to talk to me when I could not sleep, too lost in memories of both Zane and the Winchesters. The trama still too fresh to be fully healed.

The week before, he had asked me during one of our late night talks if I would be willing to go on a date with him.

Sitting in what had become my art room, I had painted a sea blue. I was working on a painting, of a dream I had had earlier that night. Bright blue eyes filled the canvas, they held so much life in them as if they were real and telling tales of things I could never imagine.

"That quite good, I'll have to find room to put it up somewhere."

"I'm not sure about putting it up somewhere.."

"Nonsense, this is your best work yet and it should go up and not sit in a cupboard somewhere gathering dust."

I blushed at just how much he seemed to love my art work. Everytime I did something new for school or myself he wanted to see it. Though he never sugar coated his feedback, always telling me if he liked or disliked something. It was somewhat refreshing to get real feedback, I hated when someone said your work was good when even you knew it was not.

"Is this for school?"

"Ah, no, I had a dream. When I woke up I just knew I had to get them down or I would forget them."

I looked more at the eyes that I had painted. The more I looked at them the more life they seemed to take on, as if at any moment they would come to life. It was odd because I had never drawn something so life-like before, even more so since they were not something I had ever seen. After all, they are the kind of eyes that you would remember. Blinking I returned my own eyes to Crowley.

"I was thinking of submitting it to the art fair the college is holding in a few weeks. That is if I can finish it in time."

"That would be lovely, if you like, I could go with you."

"Go with me…?" I asked confused.

"To the art fair, you can't have your work in it and not go to it." He looked at me a bit like I had lost my mind.

"I hadn't thought about it… Though it could be fun to go. Though I can't understand why you would want to go?"

"Well one can't go to an art show without a date, now can they." He smirked at me a little.

"Are you… are you asking me on a date?" I know I must have looked like a fish with my mouth gaping open.

"Yes, Diana, I am asking you on a date. I know it may be a bit soon but I would be honoured if you would give me a chance to prove that not all men are the same." He seemed a bit panicked as if he thought I was going to freak out on him.

"Um… I guess that one date wouldn't hurt anything…" The smile he gave me was well worth the panicked feeling in my chest.

He was starting to make me feel alive again.

However, as much as I wanted to give my heart to him, I was unsure if I could let myself. After all, it had not been long since both my relationship with Zane and his attack. I couldn't be sure that I was ready. And if I was, if I could trust myself to pick someone who would not hurt me. Though the idea of not trying to be with him hurt. It hurt as if someone was trying to rip out my heart.

But those thoughts would have to wait for now. Since, if I sat here much longer I would be late for my date with Crowley.

He had sent me shopping today to buy something nice to go out in. I had never had money to go to boutiques like the ones he wanted me to shop at.

"Only the best for my little Goddess." He would smirk.

I would admit though that they had beautiful things right out of a little girl's story book in it. In the end, I picked a black dress. I looked a little like something out of the 1950's with the bell shaped skirt. It had a v-neckline but didn't show off too much, and three quarter sleeves made of the same black lace that covered the dress. It was simple and made me feel beautiful. With it I wore black red bottom heels that Crowley had gifted me a few days before.

I stood to look at myself in the full length mirror and smiled softly at my reflection. All of the cuts and bruises from the attack were gone and other then the makeup and dress, I looked and felt myself once more. After fixing my red lipstick, I took a deep breath and turned walking out of my bedroom door, surprisingly meeting Crowley in the hall.

Crowley POV: (I'm not sure what else to called it even if its in 3rd person…)

You would think that the hardest part of a date would be asking the other party, however, after asking Diana to go with him to her art show, Crowley found that waiting for the date to happen was much harder than asking in the first place. However, he would find that the wait was more than worth it. Dianna was a vision in her black dress and heels looking to him better then any woman he had seen in five-hundred years. Her hair bounced in perfect curls where it wasn't put up on top of her head and all he wanted was to free it from its bindings and watch it tumble over her shoulders, before kissing her red lips that looked like sin.

Swallowing hard as he looked her up and down, he smiled at Diana, "You look fantastic, like a true Goddess."

"I'm not so sure about that, but thank you. You look wonderful yourself." Blushing, she looked away for a moment before asking if he was ready to go.

Crowley though always well dressed, had worn his very best suit a step down from a full on tux. It was black and pressed to perfection with a blood red tie and a lighter red pocket square, detailed with white roses. Offering her his arm in answer, he smiled softly at her and they went out to the car he had waiting for them.

You would think that with as old as he was Crowley would be well and beyond the typical first date awkwardness. However, the last time he had done anything close to dating was when he courted his whore of a wife. After that, dating of any kind had never been on his mind much, he was after all a busy man and, moreover, a Demon. He, of course, had more women then he could count as well as a few men in his existence. Wooing someone to bed, however, was nowhere near the same as trying to woo a woman he wished to have a true relationship with.

It was a well known fact that Crowley didn't do _feelings_. The word itself was offensive to him. He had not had many as a human man and he felt even less as a Demon. Diana though, had somehow wormed her way into a heart he no longer knew he had, and that made her more precious than anyone else in the world. It also made her a weakness of his, and that made him all the more dangerous. Demons like dragons are possessive and protective of what is theirs and he would protect her jealousy with all the might of Hell...

She may well be the downfall of Heaven and Hell…


End file.
